A outra companheira de Baker Street
by Cloelius Princess
Summary: A certa altura, Mrs. Hudson leva para Baker Street uma parente afastada que acaba de ficar viúva. O que ao princípio é motivo de confusões e cenas cômicas acaba por se tornar uma relação tão estreita e íntima como parecia impossível. Eu encontro sempre inspiração na série da produtora Granada. E já tenho esta história espalhada em rascunhos pelo quarto há bastante tempo.
1. Chapter 1Introdução

"Esta é a história de como conheci e me tornei íntima do maior detetive de Londres.

Partilho-a agora para que as próximas gerações desta família saibam de onde veem e que grande homem têm por antepassado. Sei que ele provavelmente na sua ingenuidade e modéstia me perguntaria porque motivo quero eu que os meus netos e bisnetos cresçam com a sombra dele sempre presente. Era essa a opinião que ele tinha já nos últimos anos. Opinião essa que já vinha de muito de trás mas que o querido Watson conseguiu de algum modo contornar ao tornar-se seu biógrafo para o público.

O meu nome é Charlotte. E fui companheira do grande detetive de Londres: Sherlock Holmes."


	2. Chapter 2- 1

**Quando Mrs. Hudson me escreveu após a morte de Richard, a missiva nunca poderia ter vindo em melhor altura. **

**Confesso que a morte do meu marido me tinha abalado muito mais do que eu pensara possivel, mesmo sabendo que era inevitável. Ele estivera doente por alguns meses antes de falecer oque, pensava eu, me permitira ter tempo para assimilar os factos: Ele não iria sobreviver.**

**Precisam de entender que amei muito o meu primeiro marido. Ao contrário do que era habitual na época, o nosso não tinha sido um casamento arranjado. As famílias sempre se tinham conhecido e tinhamos crescido juntos. Após a simples amizade viera um carinho especial entre nós. Quando ele me pedira em casamento, éramos ainda muito jovens. Infelizmente, nunca tiveramos filhos. Pelo que naquele momento, eu estava completa e totalmente sozinha. **

**Mrs. Hudson parecia saber disso e convidava-me para ir viver com ela pelo tempo que quissesse em Londres. "Um pouco de tempo na capital só lhe poderá fazer bem, Charlotte. Além do mais, muitas vezes sinto falta de uma amiga com quem falar. Os dois rapazes a quem aluguei quartos são excelentes pessoas, mas nunca poderão ser iguais à companhia de outra senhora."**

**Meditei sobre o assunto durante cerca de uma semana antes de escrever a minha resposta.**

"**Cara Mrs. Hudson**

**Agradeço-lhe pela sua extrema generosidade.**

**Decidi aceitar a sua simpática proposta e penso chegar a Londres na próxima semana. Precisarei apenas de tratar das questões práticas relacionadas com a minha casa entretanto.**

**Com os melhores cumprimentos,**

**Charlotte Malcolm"**

**Pedi ao rapazinho filho da minha vizinha se por acaso se importava de correr até à estação para que a carta seguisse o mais rápido possivel. Em troca oferecia-lhe a promessa de guloseimas acabadas de fazer quando regressasse.**

**Posso dizer que o garoto correu como se houvesse diabos no seu encalço.**

**Não me levou demasiado tempo a preparar a minha ausência. Não tinha animais domésticos e a única empregada que trabalhava para mim ia dia sim, dia não.**

**Falei com a vizinhança para que vigiassem qualquer coisa de anormal que acontecesse na minha ausência e entreguei as chaves à minha melhor amiga de infância. O carteiro ficou com a minha nova morada para o caso de me chegar correspondência. A nossa vila era um sítio pacato e pequeno, logo não havia muito mais a fazer.**

**A manhã de segunda feira seguinte encontrou-me na estação, com os meus baús a rodearem-me. Não tinha viajado para Londres em anos. As minhas roupas dificilmente poderiam ser consideradas na última moda. Mas isso não me preocupava minimamente. Nunca me considerei uma mulher de medos. Os meus companheiros iriam comentar isso várias vezes posteriormente nos anos seguintes.**

**Quando me sentei no comboio posso dizer que esperava tranquilamente toda e qualquer surpresa que me pudesse acontecer.**


	3. Chapter 3- 2

Admito que me surpreendi bastante com a cidade de londres logo à minha chegada. Não porque estivesse diferente daquilo que me lembrava. Precisamente pelo contrário. Talvez os modos de vestir tivessem mudado ligeiramente. As modas vão e vêm como o vento, afinal de conta.

A educação das pessoas pelos menos continuava a mesma. Pouca ou nenhuma. Crianças a correrem maltrapilhas pelo meio da multidão à saída da estação eram muitas. A fazer recados, a roubar carteiras... Não os culpava nem lhes invejava a vida. Sabia que muitas delas ao regressar a casa pelo anoitecer nem a jantar teriam direito se não levassem dinheiro para os parentes. Esse era um dos aspectos dos quais eu nunca sentira falta na província. A podridão do submundo londrino.

Acabei por escolher um rapazito com cerca dos seus oito anos mais o irmão para me ajudarem a arranjar um táxi e para me carregarem os baús. Vigiei-os com cuidado e não me arrependi. Dei-lhes uma boa gorjeta a cada um no fim o que me fez ganhar dois sorrisos espontâneos.

Dei o endereço ao condutor e o resto da viagem foi tranquila. Aproveitei para ver se alguma coisa tinha de facto mudado em Londres. Viam-se alguns exemplares os famosos automóveis a circular, porém não me davam exactamente confiança à primeira vista. Talvez fossem algo a experimentar brevemente.

Mrs. Hudson devia de ter passado muito tempo de ouvido atento à minha espera porque logo que o condutor encostou ao passeio a porta abriu-se e pude vê-la espreitar.

Após alguns momentos saiu para fora e desceu os degraus da entrada para vir ao meu encontro.

"Charlotte, que prazer vê-la após tantos anos."

Senti-me por momentos esmagada no seu abraço.

"Lamento imenso pelo seu marido. Mal soube do sucedido escrevi-lhe logo. Foi uma prima nossa que me contou tudo quando veio a Londres às compras."

"Não há problema nenhum, Mrs. Hudson. Fico igualmente feliz por vê-la após tantos anos. Afastei-me de Londres por muito tempo."

De repente Mrs. Hudson pareceu recordar-se que ainda estávamos em plena via pública e pegou-me na bagagem de mão enquanto me empurrava para a entrada da casa.

" Vamos entrar, minha querida. Não precisamos de dar espetáculo a toda a vizinhança decerto."

Pedi ao condutor o favor de me levar a bagagem maior para dentro e paguei-lhe pelo esforço antes de seguir a minha hospedeira.

Ela levou-me até uma sala de estar no piso térreo que eu imaginei logo que era onde ela recebia as visitas em geral.

O chá foi servido rapidamente acompanhado de biscoitos caseiros e um bolo. Confesso que foram momentos deliciosos enquanto metiamos a conversa em dia e falávamos de tudo e de nada. Entretanto ouvimos a porta da rua abrir-se e voltar a fechar-se com estrondo, sendo o processo repetido logo de seguida com muito mais gentileza.

"Chegaram os rapazes. Peço desculpa se a liberdade com que falo deles parece excessiva, Charlotte. Mas já conheço ambos à tempo demais para não os considerar filhos. Já me fizeram apanhar bons sustos pelo menos. Decerto os conhecerás de nome. Sherlock Holmes e Dr. Watson."

Por momentos fiquei chocada. Claro que conhecia. Acompanhava de perto tudo o que era publicado em relação a eles. Na verdade senti-me envergonhada de não ter feito a ligação, sendo a morada tão conhecida e tão famosa.

Seriam eles como faziam crer? Como se falava? Tinha a oportunidade perfeita para descobrir estando a morar debaixo do mesmo tecto.

"Perdoe-me a falta de educação, Mrs Hudson. Mas permitia-me tentar adivinhar quem entrou primeiro e quem entrou de seguida?"

Os olhos da boa senhora brilharam de imensamente divertida com aminha reacção.

"O primeiro, pela violência com que a porta foi fechada seria decerto Mr. Holmes. Provavelmente empolgado com um caso ou chateado com algum pormenor. O segundo só poderia ser o Dr. Watson."

"Perfeitamente certo, Charlotte. Vejo que os conheces mínimamente daquilo que é publicado."

"Admito que sigo as aventuras deles com regularidade. Sempre gostei de ler e as aventuras deles distraíram-me muitíssimo durante os últimos meses."

"Oh, minha querida. Compreendo perfeitamente o que me dizes. E o que vais fazer de seguida? Voltarás a ensinar crianças?"

"Ainda não pensei verdadeiramente nisso. É uma hipótese bastante real. No entanto já não me sinto na disposição de passar a vida entre estranhos. Habituei-me a ter a minha independência. Poderei voltar ao ensino mas apenas se for numa escola ou numa instituições perto de casa o bastante para poder dormir na minha cama tranquilamente todos os dias."

"Compreendo. Mas no campo duvido que isso seja verdadeiramente possivel."

"Também concordo. No campo não existem muitas instituições que aceitem esse regime. Por norma preferem internas."

"Poderias talvez procurar aqui em Londres?" Arriscou a senhora. "Aqui decerto terias mais hipóteses."

"Decerto que sim. Mas por enquanto penso que ainda é cedo demais para pensar nisso. Acabei de chegar."

Mrs. Hudson pareceu compreender o meu ponto de vista e olhou para o relógio.

"Bem, vou mostrar-te o teu quarto. Fica no primeiro andar, pelo que terás de ser vizinha de Mr. Holmes. Espero que não apanhes demasiados sustos com ele. Por vezes é um homem verdadeiramente terrivel."

"Aprenderei a lidar com o problema, Mrs. Hudson. Fique descansada."

Nem eu sabia até que ponto era verdade o que eu dizia.


End file.
